


Catch me when I fall

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had expected to be rejected, that the other was going to tell him he was crazy, that they couldn’t do this, but it didn’t happen.Ryo let himself be kissed.He let himself be touched and undressed, and bit and licked and kissed again.





	Catch me when I fall

Yuto wasn’t expecting that, not from himself.

He had always been a pacific guy.

And so, he was pretty surprised by himself.

Until less than an hour ago he and Yamada had been sitting on the couch at the latter’s house, watching a movie, nothing special. Nothing in which he could recognize the clues as to what had happened next.

Well, maybe he had just reached his limit.

Ryosuke had turned off the TV at the end of the movie and had sat there staring into space, and Yuto knew what he was thinking about, and it hurt.

He had grabbed Yamada by hips and had pulled him closer, pressing their lips together, almost violently.

He had expected to be rejected, that the other was going to tell him he was crazy, that they couldn’t do this, but it didn’t happen.

Ryo let himself be kissed.

He let himself be touched and undressed, and bit and licked and kissed again.

Yuto stood up, pulling on his wrist and keeping his mouth on his, as if he was afraid that the elder might decide to change his mind all of a sudden.

He pushed him back until he hit the wall and then he started touching him again, searching more contact with his naked, warm skin.

It was then that he felt Yamada’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him away a little, and he feared everything was over.

The other stared at him for a moment that felt endless, then he started undressing him.

Nakajima knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help feeling relieved.

Once they were both completely naked Ryosuke reversed their position, sending him with his back against the cold wall, kissing down his chest while he knelt down, going lower and lower, until his face was in front of the younger’s cock; he wrapped his hand around it, moving it slowly, raising his eyes on him.

Yuto shivered seeing those eyes, that almost innocent look, when he knew all too well how little he was.

That look angered him. Ryosuke did, and the reason why he was allowing him this much, the reason why he hadn't stopped him, why he hadn't told him it was wrong for both of them.

He grabbed his hair, thrusting inside his mouth with a movement so sudden that the other gagged around his cock, trying to adjust to the brutal intrusion.

But he let the younger dictate the pace, he went with it and just moved his tongue on him, and Yuto’s rage grew even more.

He hated to see him so submissive, so condescending, as if he was letting him do that because he didn’t care about what was going to happen to his body. 

Ryosuke didn’t want this, but he wasn’t going to stop him anyway.

And that night, Yuto was going to settle for that.

He pulled quickly out of his mouth, pushing him against the wall again, turning him so that he could have a clear sight of his back.

He pressed his chest against him, leaning down to kiss down his neck and shoulder; at the same time, he grabbed his hips, digging his nails into the flesh there, holding him, enjoying his moans and slightly damp feeling of the blood starting to surface under his hands, mixed with sweat.

He prepared him without any care, believing it would've been superfluous seen the circumstances, and still holding him tight he pulled him closer, thrusting inside of him with one swift moment.

Ryosuke screamed, and he felt better.

He moved inside of him, pulling out, leaving just the tip inside, and then pressing back in, violent, his harshness growing with the elder’s screams.

He kept scratching him while Ryosuke asked for more, as if the pain and the brutality helped him to feel better, as if he needed it to feel alive.

And Yuto went on, aroused by the sight of his blood, by the marks on his back, the same showing that at least for one night, even though he didn’t want it, Yamada had belonged to him.

He pulled his head back, biting on his neck and hearing him moan louder when his cock got reached even deeper.

He let him touch himself, bringing his hand around his own cock, dead set into not giving him anything, because he wasn’t doing this for him.

When Ryosuke climaxed it didn’t take him long to do as much, spilling inside of him with a liberating scream.

He kept still for a few moments, breathing deeply before pulling out of him, going to pick up his clothes from the ground, not a care for Ryo.

When he turned he saw him still there, motionless, his eyes empty.

“Did it help, Ryo?” he asked, sarcastic. “Did it help you not think about Daiki?” he added, licking his lower lip. “Let me use you has been useful to forget the fact that he doesn’t love you?”

The elder didn’t answer.

He just shook his head, close to tears.

But Yuto wasn’t going to feel sorry for him.

He was the wrong shoulder to cry on.

He got dressed quickly, trying not to look at him, because he almost made him sick.

He got out of that apartment, and just then it seemed like he could finally breathe again.

He had hoped for it. He had hoped he could’ve offered him something, that he could’ve helped him not feeling so bad as he actually did, and he had only made things worse.

But he wasn’t going to feel guilty, because it was all Ryo’s fault.

He could still feel his blood under his fingernails, and just that made him fee slightly better.

Yamada needed to feel bad. He needed something to hurt him more than thinking about Daiki.

At least, perhaps Yuto had helped with that.


End file.
